The Kyuubi Compromise
by Nine-Tailed-Lulu
Summary: The Kyuubi is gaining control; Naruto is lost within the Demons grip, only Sakura knows, and only she can either save Konoha - but at what cost? Kyuu&Saku Rating may change further on! *HIATUS!* Sorry folks!
1. Chapter 1

Right then!! this is kind of an experimental thing.... i thought it would be a good idea for a story, whether i'll keep it goin is a totally different story lol.

plze leave a review n stuff! if i get stuff sayin "you crap fool!" then i'll take the hint n improve the idea =) if i get good comments, i'll continue!! =D

thnxs and enjoy!

oh! P.S, I OWN NOTHING! ='(

* * *

His control was slipping. He could feel it. His bones groaned as the force of the attack on his self-control became stronger, his muscles began to ache under the weight of the strain of the change as it took over. He was slipping. He tried to focus on something, anything, that would help him gain command of his body and mind, but the obstructing power that built up within him was to hard to deny. He felt it pulsating through his veins, on his flesh, in and out of every pore, right through to his soul. And just before the last grain of his control was swept away, he finally found something to concentrate on, and an image appeared in his mind. So Beautiful, so compassionate, so desirable. He wished he could be with her, he'd dreamed and prayed that one day, he could call her his.

A dark voice loomed within the surging power that plagued him

"_ahh, maybe we should go visit this beauty. Shall we boy?"_

"God no, please no" he begged, silent and desperate, but it was too late

The crimson chakra overwhelmed him.

The new controller stretched and flexed his brand new muscles, sighing with content. He glanced around the young man's room, well, he pondered drolly, until first light, it would be _his_ room. But it was not his room he wanted to be in. He had seen the brat's last image before he had consumed him. "That woman. Indeed beautiful" he mused "I think I _will_ pay her a visit".

"Naruto?"

Sakura, groggily rubbing away the sleep from her eyes, inspected her team mate with more than slight annoyance " It's quarter past 3!"

"Is it?" his nonchalant tone added to her anger, and she growled loudly at him.

Her oval emerald eyes glanced at his attire, with maybe a little too much interest, as he only wore a pair of worn sweatpants, with nothing on his feet or chest. She swallowed deeply, deep lines where his muscles were lay just in her reach, much like the smooth planes of his torso, which were devilishly inciting, almost willed her to touch them, to caress them. Sakura shoved those thoughts aside, as she lifted her gaze back to his face, to find he was staring at her, grinning widely.

"What are you smiling about?" she barked quietly, fearing the neighbours would hear her

"Are you enjoying the view?" he asked innocently, a wicked smirk appeared on his face, his hands indicating to his exposed chest "You certainly seemed to be"

She bristled with embarrassment " Don't flatter yourself, you idiot" she snarled, as she became suddenly self conscious of that fact all she had on, was her short purple nightgown.

"Hey, you were looking at me" his eyebrows wiggled an invitation, as he lifted his arms higher to grasp her old oak doorframe, leaning closer to her " so, now you've seen me without my shirt on, do I get to see you without yours?"

"NARUTO!" she practically roared, her fist flying towards his smug face quicker than her travelling voice. Yet to her surprise, her clenched fist didn't connect with its target, instead, she found it trapped in Naruto's firm grip, inches away from his impiously amused expression. The pink haired ninja tugged free of his grasp, feeling no resistance from him, she took a step back, watching him cautiously.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Go home!"

His expression changed. an unexpected twist of his features made him only just recognisable. It was a combination of composure and excitement. _Ok, _she thought wirily, _I'm seriously confused now. _

"I can't" he finally murmured, his voice husky and rough. She frowned at him impatiently.

"Why?" Sakura questioned crossly but wearily; her sleep deprived body couldn't hold out much longer, she just wanted him away from here. She would beat him senseless in the morning and question him fully then, right now, she just wanted to sleep.

When he fell silent, his relentless stare unsettling her, she looked away, raking her slender hand though her short cerise locks and signed resignedly

"Seriously, Naruto, what do you want? I'm tired"

His eyes suddenly sparkled, the moonlight shadows giving them an eerie shade of midnight black. His arms dropped to his sides, and he took a large stride forward, leaving only inches between them. Sakura's heart started to pound wildly into her chest, her palms began to sweat with unusual excitement; she couldn't meet his simmering gaze. Then he spoke.

"You"


	2. Chapter 2

Well, like i said... experimental... haha... ANYHOO! if your reading this, it kinda means your curious n maybe even liking..? hehe i hope so. So here is Chapter 2, now for all you lemony lovers i hope this is good enough (for the moment anyway =P) !! and again, plze review and tell me how i cn improve! much appreciated!!

I OWN NOTHING! ='(

* * *

She could have dodged his powerful shove, yet she was too stunned to register the attack. Sakura found herself sprawled on her soft single bed, hastily she attempted to return to her feet, preparing to make a run for it, when she was suddenly pinned to her mattress beneath her. Naruto's hot breath glided over her flushed cheek; he left no room for escape, his hands clamped around her wrists like cold vices, and held them above her head, while he pressed his rock solid body against her.

She couldn't move. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest; she had tried to wriggle free of his intimate hold, however, she found herself completely still, when she felt his growing arousal nudging at her thigh. Swallowing deeply, she turned her head to meet his gaze, yet what she saw she would have never expected to see.

"What's wrong, love? You look afraid"

His glittering ruby glare chilled her to the bone; her will was sapped from her, replaced with unconditional panic and horror, as she recognised those evil jewels in Naruto's eyes.

She would have known them anywhere.

"Your not Naruto…" she whispered shakily, her own voice turning husky

Using the young mans face, he beamed down at her with an all too familiar grin "Correct"

"How…? How did you--"

"I didn't come here to explain my escaping methods, love" he murmured seductively, bringing his lips ever so slowly towards hers "I came here for a… _release"_

Naruto's soft thin mouth captured hers, hungrily tasting her ample lips, while enticing her to open up to him. Unconsciously, she parted her lips, silently willing him to travel; a long commanding tongue explored her entire orifice, sweeping over every inch, savouring her, like a delectable meal.

Her uncontrollable moan of subconscious delight, snapped her back into reality; biting down hard on his moist tongue, she tasted the bitter iron flavour of blood fill her mouth. Naruto's head lifted from hers, and Sakura stared in baffled disbelief, when he chuckled dryly, and stated "Hmm. Violent. I like that".

His mouth opened; the two bloody marks in his lean tongue began to heal at their own accord, but not before a droplet of the crimson liquid, fell onto Sakura's face, and glided down to the corner of her slightly ajar lips. A light smile appeared on his face, though his eyes spoke of his obviously wicked desires. As a consequence, he lowered his head down to her again, although, instead of invading her mouth, he stroked the long muscle of his mouth, down the path of scarlet that stained her cheek. An irrepressible shiver ran down her spine, as she suppressed a pleasurable groan.

Abruptly, she felt a cool steady hand travelling up her thigh, gasping loudly, she realised she'd closed her eyes; adjusting to the darkness of her room, she noticed he was kneeling, having removed his sweatpants, also, he was in the process of leisurely removing her silky underwear. His eager eyes following the trail his hand lead to. After comprehending that her hands were now free, Sakura frantically lunged forward to stop his undressing of her, until she slammed into the unyielding wall that was his chest, and a thunderous tearing sound echoed throughout her small apartment.

A devilish smile plastered itself on Naruto's face; less than an inch away from hers. Her long legs were entwined around his waist, her hands gripped his broad shoulders to save her from falling, and as he lifted his hand to her eye level, her breath caught in her throat.. He had ripped her underwear clean in two. She was naked against him. Another shiver journeyed through her.

Throwing the tattered piece of material aside, he clenched her buttocks in his large hands, brusquely laying her upon the single bed, smothering his lips to her delicate neck, biting and nibbling the curve of her jaw. Her hand curved around his neck, burying itself into the mass of golden supple spikes, grabbing and tugging at the mass of locks forcefully. A muffled growl escaped through his teeth, and a firm rough hand traced the length of her curvaceous body; soothing yet electrifying, until it reached the arc of her breast, where he cupped it in his demanding palm, brushing her erect nipple with his thumb, consistently, ceaselessly. Tensing her jaw, she suppressed a cry of pleasure, gripping his shoulders tightly, almost piercing the tender flesh.

_I've got to stop him _she thought anxiously; the possessed man shuffled above her, enticing her with his seductive bulk of total maleness, crushing his lips to hers once more _this isn't Naruto, he's the-- _her thoughts cut short as she felt his hard erection pressing intrudingly next to the opening between her thighs. Her sharp intake of breath caused the impostor to snigger ruthlessly, as he drew closer and closer, his borrowed voice rumbled with anticipation "You really don't do this often, do you? Sweet innocent Sakura, shall I fulfil you now? Shall I be your release, as you are mine?"

"Please…" she sobbed anxiously, wanting this terribly stirring nightmare to end here and now.

But he interoperated her plea incorrectly.

"As you wish, love, but remember to scream _my_ name when you are pushed over the edge"

After that, there was no way of stopping him - she hadn't _wanted_ to stop him. He plunged into her feminine crevice: hard, fast and swiftly. She had cried out in total ecstasy and sheer delight; her fear and doubt vanished into a haze of passionate fury, that hung in the air like a mist. She was quickly brought to the edge of euphoria, and, as instructed, Sakura whimpered with undeniable bliss, the name of the possessor, not the possessed.

"Kyuubi!"_.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi chumps n chumpettes!! =D

sorry if you've been waitin a while n felt lyk punching in my face - i feel lyk tht all the time =P anyhoo here's Chapter 3! not really any lemonyness but... it will come! i promise! (heheh) also 4 anyone whos waiting 4 the nxt chapter of my other fic 'Bound To Me, Uzumaki', tht is goin to b my 1st priority from now on!!! so plze b nice n refrain from punchin my face in via e-mail LOL.

I OWN NOTHING OF NARUTO!!! ='( n tht makes me cry.....

* * *

"Sakura! Your limping!"

She could feel the flourishing heat of embarrassment brighten her pale cheeks, and a nervous attempted at a giggle barely whispered through her lips; her drooping eyelids hid her sleepy emeralds from the flamboyant blond ninja's view

"Well done, Ino… heheh"

"What happened to you?" Ino's feminine voice was thick with concern, as she quickly danced around the shop counter to fully inspect her pink haired friend

"Don't worry, it's nothing"

"The hell it's nothing! You tell me what happened, right now!"

Sakura sighed heavily, casting an eye over the loud kunoichi's flower shop - the sight of which had become as familiar as the owner's demanding manner.

A rainbow selection of various flora, decorated the entire shop. The lush variety was like walking in a high tech rainforest; all were beautiful in their colour, shape and size, yet organised in an orderly fashion. Sakura noted absentmindedly, that her name-sake was in a small clay pot, sitting noticeably to one side upon the pale blue laminated counter top - a single cherry blossom. It's delicate scent seemed to reach her, just as her eyes had laid upon it; breathing in deeply, allowing the aroma to drown her in sweet bliss, she began to relax her stiff posture - memories of the night before forgotten, as if it was a bad nightmare that couldn't possibly have been true.

But it _wasn't_ just a bad nightmare. It had been _real_.

"Hellooooooooooooo!? Are you listening to me?

Sakura blinked. Piercing through her veil of dark thoughts and memoirs, Ino's persistent tone echoed in her head, like a shout in an narrow alleyway. Focusing on her comrade, Sakura smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged "Sorry Ino, I just over-trained that's all - don't worry about me so much!" she giggled playfully, hoping the she would be convinced and leave it at that; but, it was just her luck, that her oldest companion didn't look satisfied with her answer.

"I don't know, you lo--"

"Sakura! I finally found you!"

That familiar eccentric voice, from a familiar eccentric man; that usually would have filled Sakura with either with silent and unrecognised joy, or with tangible irritation, suddenly felt like an unacquainted icy finger tracing the smooth grooves of her spine. She concealed a shudder of excitement.

'Naruto! Do you mind!? We're trying to have a private conversation here! Go bother someone else!"

"Nope, too urgent. Sakura, we need to talk!"

"I-I- err…we, erm…"

Her body was fixed in place, like a cold marble statue, unable to move while reminiscing frosty fond memories - the thought of which, causing shallow breaths to ghost past her fair lips; her darkened eyelids became heavy at the terrifyingly arousing flashbacks. Fists clenched, Sakura heard the frantic beat of her heart crashing against her chest, and a alarmed tone calling her almost from a distance, willing her to return to reality. She begged franticly in stillness that the strong aromas of the flora surrounding her, would take her away, away from the nightmare she was sure her open eyes would show her.

Large demanding hands spun her round, gripping her shoulders with tender force. Sakura tensed. Eyes tight shut, she breathed him in, like he was the air itself. The scent of him sent electric pleasure through her veins. She contained a moan - caught in her taut throat, while her eyes opened. Slowly. Dreamily.

She knew it wasn't really Naruto who had made he feel such passionate fury the night before; who caused her to lose all control all too quickly with such ease. It wasn't him who made her cry out in ecstasy, while caresses of touchable heat flicked and licked at every inch of her flesh; even recalling those moments brought back the contagious fervour between her thighs.

But it had been _his_ body.

_He_ had been the tool of her desire.

His mind may have been locked away, but his body had triggered them both to rage like imprisoned beasts.

The man she saw before her however, came as a shocking surprise. Admittedly, Sakura was disappointed not to see those scarlet eyes glowing seductively at her, though what she did see, she had never truly acknowledged before.

A notorious face stared down at her. So proverbial yet so peculiar at the same time; like the change from day to night - each time the transformation is the same, but every time a new feature can be seen. Naruto's once rounded simple face, was now slender and less boyish, with more sharp and masculine edges and curves, creating the image of an young experience adventurer; slight windswept features, yet still ruggedly handsome. Although, looking at him now, she could see an expression plastered on his face, which stubbornly refused to budge; a look of impatience, unease and alarm, all packed together into one. His crystal blue eyes sparkled sociably under the soft afternoon rays, as they searched her own hazy jades, willing her gently to speak - even though his body was tense with anxiety.

He seemed so new to her, after all the years of absolute friendship, of struggling through the worst of dangers side by side, and of always ruthlessly dismissing him as a friend and nothing more, all Sakura could see now, was not Naruto: the knuckle-head kid, the childhood friend, it was Naruto: the man, the _lover_.

"Sakura"

Glancing up at the tall blond; wishing she could run her long fingers through the mass of yellow spikes (again), she could barely manage a whisper.

"N-Naruto"

Thin lips parted somewhat, and a light sigh escaped him, as if a small weight had lifted from him, like a mule relived from it's load. A air of reassurance shrouded him, almost like he was now sure his long-time comrade was safe - _But surely he knows why I'm acting so strangely? **Why I'm** like this around him? _a voice whispered within her _unless he doesn't reme---_

"What the hell is going on with you two!?!?"

Both flinching at the abrupt yell, the 'couple' turned to see a rosy cheeked Ino, leaning desperately on the countertop behind her; her jaw slack as she stared bewildered at them, wide eyed and dangerously curious.

"That's what I want to know…" Naruto muttered absentmindedly

Without facing him again, Sakura grabbed his hand and feverishly ran to the door, throwing over her shoulder "We have to go, I'll see you later Ino!"

Ino had the face of someone who'd been slapped with a fish, as she watched them depart her store

"What!?" she practically roared "You can't just GO! Tell me what's going on! TELL ME GOSSIP!!"

After stumbling a few steps, Naruto quickly fell into stride behind Sakura, as she literally dragged him down the deserted street. As his breath began to wheeze and a ravenous heat wrapped securely around him , he studied the pink haired kuniochi, and her odd behaviour.

She seemed so frantic, like she was desperate to get as far away from human hearing as possible - which only made him feel more uneasy and afraid. Naruto had woke that morning, feeling relatively normal; lying in bed in some awkward position, pale blue quilt disfigured and morphed at his feet, he had yawned and groggily groggily parted his eyes to a blurry haze that seemed to shroud him, as if sleep was clinging stubbornly to him, like a cat clasping it's claws into the branch of a tree. However, as he rose to sit up, the ache in his joints and protest of his bones caused him to pause for a second; energetic dreaming, he mused merrily, as he jumped to his feet and stretched.

Then he saw the bruises. Then he remembered.

_Well, actually I _didn't _remember, but ..err… oh whatever! The point is all I _do _remember is… Sakura._

"Sakura! Stop! Stop stop stop stoooOOOOOP!"

The said girl jolted to a swift halt - to avoid crashing into her, Naruto made a quick two-step to the right, dancing around ineptly like an hippo in a tutu. There he stood, watching , waiting, indigos wide and perceptive while wordlessly interrogating a closed off face. Sakura seemed flawless. Her smooth features free of any unwanted marks, wrinkles or… hell, anything! She was just… stunning, and he couldn't resist the temptation of a simple stare.

Sakura was beautiful at any angle, but her profile showed another image - it was strange to see the sheer panic in her complex complexion; no hidden layers to shield her unwanted and uninvited emotions from outsiders like himself.

"We need to talk" her voice like a ghost through mist

"That's why I've been trying to find you all day"

A hefty sigh puffed out of her, and Sakura finally lifted her head - which had been downcast with what seemed to be hushed stress; emerald orbs still locked away, while she breathed in slow steady gulps of air. A sudden sweep of natural breath gently brushed against them, short cerise locks waved back and forth across her face, and Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"Sakura, tell me what's going on!? Talk to--"

"You don't remember, do you?"

The sudden outburst made him jump. He was unexpectedly staring into glowing jade flames, burning with painful pride; she had faced him, her eyebrows knitted together as she stared at him hard.

The alarm bells began to ring.

"What? Remember what? Sakura, I don't get it, what--"

"What we did!" she yelled, dragging away her eyes away from his own broad spheres, clearly becoming uncomfortable - as she began to shuffle her feet feebly, consciously "last night, we--… you.. Err.."

_Ok, now I'm seriously confused_

Before he could even open his mouth to voice his confusion, he felt it again. It pulsed through his veins like liquid fire, blasting in and out of each and every pore; creaking bones and muscles echoed mightily within his head, and he felt himself constrict as the fire churning inside him turning into drastic heated agony. Her voice bounced of the walls of Naruto's skull, sweet and delectable like melted chocolate; she was everything to him… wait, who was he thinking of?…

_**Sakura**_…

Crimson claws scratched mercilessly at transparent control; bones felt close to shattering, as his body mindlessly curled into a crooked crouch.

_**I want her…**_

_No, stay away from her!_

A husky gurgle ricocheted through him, enhancing the power that surged right to his soul, consuming all in its path

_**But she wants **_**me, **_**just watch… you'll see… stupid boy…**_

And the dark gaping abyss opened menacingly once again, and the young man was, once more, devoured into submission.


	4. Chapter 4

RIGHT! firstly sorry to AutiLovesOlms for nearly pushing her over the edge of her sanity!!! Secondly, thnxs 2 everyone else who have waited so patiently!! so here you have it! Chapter 4! Hope it's good enough 4 now! & i promise i'll have Chapter 5 on soon!!!

I OWN NOTHING! - tht makes me sad ='(

* * *

Slowly lifting her frightened eyes, Sakura tensed as an image of furious pain was etched into the handsome man's face; his whisker-like scars seemed to have grown and expanded in rugged lines, like a rapid rash, across his normally smooth cheeks. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and as an agonised moan was wretched from him, he fell awkwardly in a feral crouch; solid arms wrapped around himself, as if trying desperately not to let himself fall into pieces. Sakura stood frozen, as the horrifying reality of what was happening slapped her in the face.

_The demon, what do I do? He's going to escape… he's--_

An animalistic growl of pain thawed her from her petrified state. Falling to her knees before him, Sakura gripped his broad shoulders and began to shake him urgently, uncontrollably

"Naruto! Naruto, please don't, don't let him out, not again! Stay with me Naruto! Stay with---!!"

"S-Sakura…I…"

"Yes Naruto! Keep talking to me, focus on me! I… I'll just… I'll heal you! Yes!" flowing rivers of tears streamed down her flushed cheeks "I can do it! For you Naruto, I'll--- I'll do anything!"

She felt the soft hum of her chakra drift to her wide spread hands, as she gently lifted them to carefully hover either side of Naruto's head.

As the pulsing power became visible, the ninja's pain stricken posture began to shake, changing from an easy shiver through his spine, to a violent eruption of trembling that shook his whole body to the core; his scream echoed though the narrow darkened alleyway, and carried through to Sakura's tearful soul The medic shrewdly bit down hard on her subtle bottom lip, willing herself to keep focused; she could feel it: the darkness, the power, the immense chakra that flowed immortal crimson throughout him, like blood, the source of all his menacing ache. Inches away from her healing force. It floated like a hateful black cloud, lingering to watch the destruction it's rain and thunder and lighting had caused. Like a claret coloured squid, it had nine long protracted tentacles, fluid and frivolous, that stroked and soothed the insides of its pain stricken host. _No, _Sakura corrected, _they're_ _not tentacles, they're __tails__. I just need to get close enough to grab it, hold on Naruto. _

And as her lush health-giving touch travelled closer and closer, the floating red cloud shifted.

An outbreak of scarlet intensity suddenly surged.

The ruthless ruby raced towards her.

Sakura drowned within the capacity of formidable force.

She withdrew, hard and fast, from the lair of demanding red chakra, as it wrenched a tiny speck of her healing power, and began to purr.

Her eyes closed. Her breathing sharp and ragged. Her hands clutched to an invisible fabric. Her body trembled like a frightened child, and her sobs clung in her throat. Something gripped her wrists; eyes still shut, it tugged at her with unusual force. She released the fabric, instead, she clasped her thin arms around her body, as if she would shatter if she should let go. Is this what he felt like? Did he feel this… alien feeling, like he had just been invaded… violated, in the worst way, did he--- _Naruto…_

"Naruto!"

Her lids frantically opened wide, impulsively in need to see his face, hovering over her anxiously, wondering what was wrong with her. Sakura's emerald green orbs adjusted to the blinding sun and shrouding darkness that loomed around her, as her vision darted to the spot he should be.

Sakura found herself staring blankly at an eroded alleyway wall.

He was gone. _It _was gone.

Then she heard him - like invisible tunes of heaven drifting down to her; like a travelling snake wrapping itself around her, warming her whole being with a single sound. - laughing. Sakura sleepily lifted her head to the source of the angelic voice, surprise overwhelming her as she saw him - Naruto Uzumaki - the God among men, upon the rooftop of the building before her.

The scent of fresh clean air - outstanding! He could think of nothing that was so excruciatingly pleasurable as the sense of floating freedom, like the rebellious cloud of liberty. He breathed deeply.

"oh yeah" he muttered brashly "I can get use to this again"

His strong arms spread wide like eagle's wings; his hot heavy jacket long abandoned, as the sun's soothing rays glazed over his golden toned chest - he sighed contently.

The crystalline blue sky was lightly littered with pretty unblemished clouds, and birds flew gracefully through it's wide open mass, the scenery almost took him away… but he couldn't forget his own little pretty bird, now could he?

"N-Naruto…?" a womanly voice echoed gingerly

His lips curled. A primitive growl loosely flowed through his smirk, as he leisurely gazed down at his new play thing.

However the sight of her caught the beastly man off guard.

She was a mess: hair mangled, eyes dull within the shadows of the area, body heaped upon the floor like a defenceless lamb. She was divine. He wanted her, now - the fragile maiden that looked up at him fearful and yearning; he had to have her.

With lithe elegance, the body snatcher leaped from the rooftop, and landed with hushed and effortless simplicity before the frightened kneeling woman "Hello love"

Her eyes widened as her glassy stare finally reached his face; her inspection of his stolen body was rather amusing - and such a turn on. A low rumble of approval escaped him; her sharp intake and wide emerald orbs caused a seductive chuckle

"K-Kyuubi…?"

"That's me, Love" He purred

She swallowed stiffly "How-How did you---"

"Must you always ask questions when you see me? Come now, Love"

Slowly, the pink haired medic balanced herself on her feet near the alleyway wall, keeping her distance; her face anxiously tenacious "Of course I ask bloody questions! You're the Nine Tailed Demon Fox for fuck sake! S-s-so, you just---"

No more - no more waiting.

With inhuman speed, Kyuubi crossed the distance between them; griping the beauty's wrists, he shoved her back against the wall roughly, pressing himself against her feminine frame - a perfect fit.

His face inches from hers, he viewed the disarray of emotion that dashed across her flawless face, and let his hot syrupy breath wash over her cheek,and into her ear

"Where you not listening, Love? I said come. _Now"_


	5. Chapter 5

Ahahaha... yeh. I am alive... and very apologetic. I won't give excuses, I'll give you the chapter you've been waiting for, for wayyyyyy too long! once again, very sorry, I hope it's not too disappointing! But I hope to be writing during the whole of this Easter holiday! Which is two whole weeks! So I plan to post two chapters at a time after this one!

As per usual, I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Talk about being caught between a wall and a hard place.

His rough hands chaffed her wrists delightfully, and Sakura had begun to wonder why she hadn't fought back yet. Why hadn't she struggled viciously like the ferocious kunoichi she was, when his hands began to search and caress her female frame? Why hadn't she cried out in angry like she did so often when addressing the stupid men of her village, when she felt his long soft tongue flick over the pulse of her slim neck? Why wasn't she horrified, as the Demon used her comrade's mouth to silently, slowly, tease her bottom lip?

Why wasn't she repulsed at all this?

Why didn't she fight?

Even when their lips finally met, she didn't flinch away.

Did she want this?

She couldn't even breathe, let alone move to break free of his delicate yet vice like touch. Their tongues danced and her body began to ache; the hasty movements of his hands combined with the steady flicks and caresses of the man's tongue were mesmerising. Her desire seemed to possess her, as her pleasure was suddenly given a voice – her moans cause a smirk to play on the Demon's lips as his hand reached the back of her neck, while the other slid blissfully under her thin white shirt to cup her petite silky breast.

Smouldering fingers massaged her and utter ecstasy dissolved the world around her, like fire had swept and engulfed them into a world of lust and yearning. To think that Naruto could make her feel-

Naruto...

_Naruto!_

Reality slapped Sakura in the face. Hard. As if ice cold water had been poured over her head. A terrified shiver dragged itself through her whole body – she stiffened as the doppelganger continued to stroke her sudden fear stricken body. Instead of tantalising caresses, his lean fingers seemed to pinch at her skin and scratch at her soul; ripping her mouth from his, she drew ragged breathes into her lungs and desperately tried to shove the imposter away.

"No, please stop! Naruto can you hear me! Naruto I-!"

The abrupt tangibility of the air clogged her throat and demanded her rebellious actions to cease; strong domineering hands forced Sakura close, only to slam her callously back onto the solid alleyway behind her. She stifled a cry of agony; she could feel her spine press against the unyielding brick as he forced his weight upon her, scraping her tender skin. The chaffing of his hands on her wrist was all of a sudden not so delightful, as the burn of scarlet chakra registered in her mind. Sakura stared at it with pain stricken awe, then slowly but surely, she shifted her gaze to the Demon.

Glittering with hatred; his ruby eyes captured hers. He snarled.

"And still he ensnares me. Even in my moment of freedom, he ensnares me in this God forsaken cage of flesh!"

In one flash, something whooshed past Sakura's head; a crater appeared in the wall behind her, the fist of the beast lingering within the fissure. Even after the force of his punch, the cracks continued to slowly spread in all directions like a spider's web. And within the web of violent madness was the black widow, eyeing his prey with a thirst for blood and mayhem.

And control.

He growled like a feral dog.

"That boy is nothing. A pathetic piece of meat, born a tool of his father's will. But now ... now _I _am in the driver's seat; _I _am going to show him what happens when you try and abuse the power of the Nine Tailed Demon. _This _is what happens when you believe yourself worthy of the gift of a _God_!"

Her eyes widened. Her skin paled. Her breath stammered through her lips feverously. In that moment, Sakura believed him. She believed this monster...

Maybe he _is _a God...

Flecks of gritty red crumbled off the eccentric ninja's knuckle, and without said ninja's control or consent, his index finger steadily stroked along the girl's jaw line.

She shuddered "Wh-what are you going to do to ... him..?"

He grinned, menacingly.

"I'll take his life, _crush it_, and make it ... _Mine_" he paused as he reached her chin, swapped his finger for his thumb, and slid it over her moist parted lips as he muttered "... and that includes you, Love. You're mine now".

Sakura's head began to pulse; this couldn't be happening, not now, not _ever_! This surely was a nightmare, or hell. Either way, her closest friend and ally was being made a puppet of by a monstrosity, all for the sake of malevolent revenge and a quick fuck. Restraint had finally faded from the kunoichi's will, and a silent pearl like tear made a ragged path down her spectre white face. The devastating desire lingered like fog between them and Sakura's tear led to a waterfall of woe – why could she not control herself? Why couldn't she save her best friend and the man she lov—

"Hello? Is everything ok over there?"

The random and unexpected voice of a stranger, echoed and clattered against the alleyway walls; shattering the illusion of lust that had captivated the two as if a stone had been thrown at rose tainted glass. Hyperventilation began as Sakura and her tormented brain began a war of words:

_Oh god! What'll he do? Is he going to hurt that guy? Is he gonna KILL that innocent guy! No! God no! I won't let that happen! Naruto would never forgive himself! And neither would I! He's going to become Hokage! I have to keep Naruto's body safe! I have to... _

"Hey Neji, is that you! Heyy buddy, naww Sakura just hurt herself! She's just trying to fix it up now! Give us a sec will ya!"

... _What...? _

The petrified kunoichi managed a whisper "N-Naruto..? Is that... you?"

Dark cobalt eyes swiftly caught her watery jades. Her tongue seemed to suffocate her as she choked out her words:

"Ohmygod, Naruto! Naruto listen, the demon, inside you, it's out! Broken free of the seal! You have to-!"

"You keep you pretty little mouth shut, Love, or these filthy walls will be the last thing your friends will ever see"

Hearing such a threat ghost through Naruto's lips – a threat voiced through the boy's energetic and nonchalant tone, was like a dagger to the heart. Another slap in the face by the bitch known as Reality. Like a cold sweat, horror was slick on her skin, as 'Naruto' threatened the Hyuuga cousins: Neji and Hinata.

The two suddenly came into view, illuminated by the afternoon rays; with arms linked, an air of protective tenderness seemed to surround the pair. Their matching metallic orbs almost lit the dark passageway with an invisible light of ambiguity – would they know this wasn't the Naruto they had grown up with for 20 years? Could they save her from the devastating predicament of seduction and dismay?

Sakura prayed the two would notice the obvious flaw in the man's character.

She prayed she'd be saved, if not from her own wanting, then from the Kyuubi. The self proclaimed God of her comrade's world. And of hers.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hahaha... yehhh, I know, I fail epicly. I'm sorry :( And I'm not too confident in the chapter either D: so slate away, lol, and fingers crossed that I write the next chapter a lot quicker! And also, in this chapter and perhaps the next, there will be a implication of NejiHina... Sorry if you don't like, but it'll only be brief in this chapter, and a little more in the next ... IOWNNOTHING. Enjoy! (I hope) **_

* * *

_**I won't leave a trace of it. Nothing at all. My demonic chakra will vanish from the air like it was part of a magician's crafty trick.**_

The appearance of the two ninjas had brought about the kick - start of a mechanism; an illusion of mirrors and lies that would trap them and everyone who were foolish enough to confront Naruto in his present state. The couple would find what they thought they would - Naruto and his bubbling confidence! Yet it was smoke and mirrors. Lies and deception. This was _not _Naruto... this was his shadow. His _Darkness_. His true self.

_**I am the darkness he has feared all his insignificant life.**_

_**I am his power.**_

He felt his prisoner's eyes glaze with a dark midnight blue, as he beheld the boy's _friends_ approaching; to think the puny boy had the will to fight against the wrath of his own power and darkness? It was bizarre, inspiring. And totally unacceptable.

_**This bag of meat was going to be reacquainted with his natural place within the hierarchy of dominance.**_

"N-Naruto? Is that you?"

"And Sakura. Is something troubling you both?"

Tentative and brash echoes mixed within the alley, delicately caressed his kidnapped ears as the Demon immediately recognised the voices, chakra and scents of the Hyuuga clan members. No need to look at their faces; they reeked of their heritage and class power.

_**Ha. Power, what did these two pathetic cloudy eyed mongrels know about power? Interbred little curs. **_

Their sudden appearance both irritated and amused the doppleganger, the art of psychological mindfucking was one of his specialities – and these two could be such easy targets. Their pale orb like eyes clearly exposes their thoughts like a voyeuristic window of perversity.

And how the Fox loved the perverse.

"Nah nah nah, no problem! I think I need to take Sakura home, is all. Long day at the office it would seem! Heheh"

His voice a perfect impersonation. _**My God, I should give out autographs**_. The years of watching, glaring, from the unconscious cage of the boy's mind must have paid off – the sculptured shape of his smile brought a shining ray of delicious hope into my beauty's eyes. She blabbed and blubbered incoherently like a ..._** like a damn persistent woman, (I like my women quite, submissive, until further notice) **_until the coarse tone of the whispered threat sent visible hands of chilly fear down the soft shape of her spine.

The desire to lap up the invisible waves of horror that emitted from her curvaceous body was uncontainable. His stolen nostrils flared as reluctantly, he stepped away from the pink haired kunoichi – eager to play with the next set of toys, before returning the little love. To my new prized possession.

_**I was going to enjoy this.**_

Her bones shook with the need to scream. Shout. Cry. Do _something _to express the wrongness of what was taking place before her wide emerald eyes.

Hinata, timid and reluctant in her tone and mannerisms, shuffled silently on the spot – her fingers lacing in and out of one another nervously. Dream like cloudy eyes shifted conventionally from the dusty gravel to her clansmen beside her; his stance strong, confident, his arms tightly folded across his chest. Face stern. The complete opposite of his Heiress – as if he completed her in some ironic twist of fate, all hatred shredded from his mind and heart in regards to the gentle young woman. Neji shifted slightly, his left leg shuffling defensively in front of Hinata, while dull grey eyes narrowed suspiciously towards his team mates.

The monster stood a few steps in front of her now, facing the two other ninjas - nowhere near as intimately close as he had before. His right hand scratching the back of his head; his grin wide and welcoming, even a little bashful in its deliverance. A common pose for the quirky young man. It made her heart pound. _Naruto... where are you?_

"Oh, w-well I guess that's O-O-Ok then" Hinata stumbled with her quiet words "we, um, just...uh..."

"I felt an unusual chakra radiating from this area. We came to investigate."

The blunt severity in Neji's voice, while shocking, enveloping Hinata in a bright red blush, engulfed Sakura within a sea of relief and bittersweet delight. She would be saved. And so would Naruto. A shaky hand wiped away the slick thin layer of sweat that had formed on the fearful kunoichi's forehead; she willed him to discover the horror of what the two had just interrupted... what they had just prevented...

"Uhhh, are you sure Neji? I mean, it's just me and Sakura, nothing unusual about us is there?"

_**Yes! For the love of God yes! Please notice! Please! He's the monster, the demon! The Kyuu- **_

"No. I guess not. My apologise Hinata, You were correct."

Neji's tight voice bounced savagely off the graffiti encrusted walls. Sakura's head began to spin ferociously, and Naruto's navy blue orbs shimmered slightly at his dismissive comment. A flash of blood red danced wickedly, silently, as Naruto turned to face her.

Grin unflinching; eyes unwavering; He had captured them just as swiftly as he had caught her.

_**Damn you Kyuubi.**_

"Now!" Returning his 'kindly' gaze to the Hyuugas, his voice filled with Naruto's traditional joyful giddiness "Let's get out of this alley! It's too damn dark, and it's a beautiful day too!"

A sudden light gust of wind indicated his exit from the murky alleyway – his tall form became all too clear under the shining spotlight of the summer sun. Arms spread wide like an eagle, his chest visibly rose and fell as he gulped the fresh air around him.

Slowly, Neji followed him out the darkness, Hinata trailed after him cautiously. Sakura stood, feeling cold. Feeling cheated. _**Genius my ass! **_The sudden realisation that her back and head, still securely pressed on the grimy wall which acted as her support, concealed the evil spider web that was the crater of the Demon's punch. Sakura knew very well that Hinata's bashfulness would have been her flaw in this situation, yet Neji? Not even noting her obvious discomfort and distress, as well as the obvious crack in the alleyway wall... like he was fixed upon Naruto, like in a trance. Could Kyuubi do that? Mesmerise his victims into a trap of deception and lies? Again, she shuddered at the mere thought of the creature's name, and the memory of his touch...

Sakura felt herself slump further down the failing support that was the bricked wall.

"So Neji, how long have you and Hinata been fucking?"

Sakura regained balance immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I know you all wanna kill me for making you wait this long, so here it is! To be honest, I'm not very confident with this, so any helping comments would be really be appreciated :)

I own nothing. As usual.

* * *

Pushing herself from the filthy wall, Sakura stumbled her way to the opening – a sudden sense of fear and dread began to bubble from within her.

As three pairs of horrified eyes locked onto the outrageous blonde ninja; the air palpable with their shared emotions of shock and confusion, The said ninja laughed aloud, hooking his thumbs in his pockets, his face set with a playful smile. A startled gasp and a pitiful squeak drifted from the Hyuuga clan members - they appeared frozen in place like petrified statues.

_What..? _Her mind raced. _What's he doing? What is he talking abou-_

"What the fuck are you talking about, Naruto?"

Neji had seemed to regain some control of his limbs as he stepped threateningly close to faced Naruto head on; a white hot fire burning furiously behind his infamously stony composure. Hinata, still in a state of utter shock, shook slightly – her hands frozen in place, midway through her ritualistic fidgeting. Her delicate mouth gaping ever so slightly as she continued to stare at her comrade and cousin, clueless of Sakura and the world around her.

She wore her silent fear like a veil.

"Don't be shy, Neji, you heard me" The demon's words, like caramelised poison, oozed from his captive's lips "How long have you two been doing the nasty? I can smell her all over you". He leaned and visibly sniffed the air, chuckling with dark delight.

The male Hyuuga tightened his fist; a scowl burrowed in his forehead. His eyes never faltered as he stared unbelievably at the man before him. His _friend_.

"You are talking nonsense. If I hear you speak another word about these foolish—"

A flash of movement, too fast for the human eye, and the blonde's lean finger was inches from Neji's face. Sakura gasped at the sudden advance and took a defensive step forward. Yet the cruel grin that had formed upon her comrade's face caused her to falter. She drew in breath to speak – but it was too late. His finger leisurely poked Neji's forehead, a sly chuckle escaping him, as he leaned nonchalantly towards his fellow ninja. One slim eyebrow raised as he stared challengingly into cloudy grey orbs of fire.

"What's the deal, Hyuuga? You wanted to try the game the whole family could play? Or perhaps it's all just a perverse little dig at Uncle Hiashi? He fucks you and your Daddy over, so you fuck his daughter. Kinda sick really... But I gotta hand it to ya, if I had to live with a hot piece of ass like that, and got the chance to, I'd probably bang her too. And let's be honest, she wanted me first."

The malice and cruelty of his words sent Sakura spinning. This couldn't be real – a nightmare perhaps? She begged for this to be some hideous part of her subconscious creating the scene before her. But The Fox's next words destroyed any hope that this was nothing other than reality, as Naruto leaned even closer; his mouth now inches away from Neji's right ear, his voice ghosting past like a cold spectre.

"She wanted me first, after all. And y'know what? I'm pretty sure she wants me even more. _ Especially_ now"

Strong trained hands shoved the possessed boy away – as roar of pure rage dragged it's way through the Hyuuga's mouth, he focused his chakra, awakened his Byakugan, and flung his fist towards Naruto, aiming his gentle fist attack towards his heart.

A devilish smirk of victory grew upon the borrowed face.

Sakura began a frantic cry of warning - too late.

Before Neji could even considered the thought that the loud-mouthed cocky Uzumaki boy would be able to dodge his unstoppable attack, a sharp, agonising pain began to spread from his wrist, and crawled heatedly up his arm. Naruto, his face still masked with a cruel grin, and grabbed his wrist before he had even made contact. Gagging on his pain, refusing to give it a voice, he stared in utter disbelief at the young man in front of him, the so called Hero of the Leaf.

_What-What the hell is wrong with_ him!_?__ How can he possibly-_

"Naruto, please!"

Turning his head slightly towards the alleyway he just left, now long forgotten, bright deceptive blue eyes locked onto Sakura's. The curl of his lips made her skin crawl, as she shuffled closer towards the two men, glancing nervously towards the female Hyuuga - her ghostly presence haunting the edge of the alley; her face a deathly shade of white. The Demon took note of the two girls, his head cocked slightly in question as he regarded the pink - haired Kunoichi.

"What?"

"Please-Please stop, please"

"I'm just havin' a little fun, Sakura! Nothin' wrong with a little play time"

There it was again. That voice. _His _voice. Naruto's carefree jolly tone, as he twisted his friend's wrist ever so slightly more as he spoke; a tight groan escaped said friend's lips. The wrongness of the scene before her made Sakura sick - the bitter look mixed with anguished pain on Neji's face as he regarded Naruto. The cheerful disposition of the man she knew better than herself, as he reaped more pain than could be visibly seen. That damn _voice. _She had to make him stop. She had to make this stop.

"Let him go. Right now. Or I swear, play time will of using your face as a punch bag made of play. Let .Him. Go. Now"

Suddenly, the light imitation of conventional cheerfulness plastered on Naruto's face, faded as swiftly as he had broken his comrade's wrist. And, leaning forward ever so slightly, with a feeble flick of his wrist, Neji was sent flying through the air, crashing loudly against a wooden fence 20 yards away, and landed on the dusty ground with a dull THUD. Yet, never taking his eyes from Sakura's, a fog of crimson haze began to cloud his former dazzling blues; he straightened as he once again hooked his thumbs in his pockets. The brightness of those evil eyes caused the young woman's resolve to suddenly flee - fidgeting visibly, shifting her eyes from his, as he slowly, tortuously, strolled over to her.

He left mere inches between them when he finally reached her.

She felt his breath on her cheeks as he spoke. She felt herself shiver at the deep growl that lay dormant in his voice. She felt herself weep on the inside.

"Don't make threats you won't willingly fulfil, _Girl, _Because I can assure you, I'll make you regret every word you dare speak"

He raised he hand to softly brush a soft strand of hair away from Sakura's eyes. She caught her breath in her throat.

"Not that you'd mind if I punished you a little, it would seem"

The scuffling of movement brought Sakura out of the trance the Demon's eyes had captured her in, and saw Hinata scuttle over to her cousin's side. Her hands cradling Neji's head as she sobbed - watery grey pools of sorrow and betrayal, as she barely registered the two ninja's remaining presence. Softly she stroked her clansman's hair, begging him quietly to regain consciousness between sniffles and gasps of air.

"Am I wrong, Love?"

Blinking, Sakura returned her gaze hesitantly back to those hellish red orbs - they burned with a passionate fury, smouldering like out of control flames, consuming everything in sight. Merciless. Destructive. Beautiful.

"Go. Please go. I'll do whatever you ask, I swear, just leave them be"

He never faltered. His face a blank canvas of ambiguity, as he considered her words; by the time he replied, she had began to squirm and blush under his powerful gaze. His lips once again, curved with devilish delight.

"Your old training grounds. Where you first began your training. Remember?"

Sakura nodded tightly.

"Be there. After dark. Alone, Love, I will have no interrupts this time"

Before she could even take a breath, the Demon was gone. Disappeared with the body of the blonde knuckle-head of the Leaf.

_Her _knuckle-head ninja. Naruto. _Her Naruto._

Wiping the tears that had began to drown her eyes and blur her mossy eyes, she hastily made her way over to the Hyuuga members. Her medical chakra warming her hands; providing the last sensation she felt, before she finally numbed.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I shall waste no time! I'll get on with the next chapter! Please be kind, I do _try _and get this done quickly! I just... Fail. Miserably. (I'm sorry!)

I do not own Naruto. ENJOY! ...

* * *

The evening breeze swept silently through the collection of trees, rustling their mixed tanned and green leaves gently; brushing the air kindly as the Demon weaved his way briskly in and out of the wooden maze. His eyes barely open as he almost danced his way between each tree; each hushed step as delicate and poised as the next, each towering oak almost twisting and bending to create a make shift path that finally lead him towards a clearing.

Nature had always been his ally. She had always been compliant.

_Willing_.

These humans would soon learn their place. Much like Nature did before them.

"Found you!"

A blur of violent red disrupted the tranquil beauty of the wood, as it raced into view at frightening speed. Well, it would have been frightening, but Kyuubi wasn't scared of a single – tailed rodent – Especially one who was as subtle as the pathetic boy whose body he'd claimed. He sighed loudly, and awaited the moment the when the bumbling blur got close enough.

"Oh Kyuubi! I found you! I found yo—"

The manic rabble came to an abrupt halt with a gargled splutter, as the Fox clasped a ready hand around the slim neck of Shukaku.

"I thought" He said, loathing thick in his tone "as naively as the thought may have been, that even a snivelling rodent like yourself, would have learnt the simple idea of _stealth_"

A throaty chuckle escaped the Sand Ninja Jinchuuriki, as he squirmed in his tight grip

"So mean Kyuubi, very very mean! As always…"

"Now now, enough with the pleasantries, you moron. You do remember why I made you drag your worthless self here, don't you?" As he spoke, Kyuubi's hand suddenly loosened, causing Shukaku to fall clumsily to the hard ground – a shrill squeak of annoyance from Kyuubi's so-called comrade, caused him to simply raise a single eyebrow in impatience.

His irritation was growing. He wanted this brainless rodent out of the way before _she _arrived. Oh the fun he was going to have taming his new pink haired pet.

But Shukaku needed his orders first.

Lowering himself to a crouch, Kyuubi allowed the dark crimson flames of his eyes capture and trap Shukaku – his strong unblinking stare expressing his obvious desire to either pummel the Jinchuurki into the dirt, or at the very least, have the imbecile out of his sight. Shukaku squirmed nervously under the intensely violent glare, and nodded.

"Good, now you will listen carefully, or so help me, the only blood you'll taste ever again will be your own. Now, let's begin, shall we…?"

* * *

Sakura only allowed herself to cry when she was final alone in the wood.

She had performed all she could for Neji in the street, as he laid a crumpled mess with Hinata sobbing by his side – she had eventually managed to wake Hinata from her trance – like state of misery, and together they carried the broken Hyuuga to the infirmary.

The medics quickly worked on the young man, determining his injuries to consist of a fractured wrist and arm, two broken ribs and a concussion. All the while, Sakura had tried and seemingly failed in comforting the Hyuuga woman beside her; she had allowed her tears to flow freely as she fixed her cloudy white eyes upon her cousin.

Only after the medics had demanded that she herself should get some rest, did Hinata finally returned home; only to collect her and Neji's belonging for a stay at the hospital.

It was also then, that Sakura had retired to her own abode, and readied herself for her next encounter with the beast in human form; Her best friend's form.

She was a ghost as she made her way, brainless and broken, through the oh-so-familiar wood of her youth. Such a treasured place of memory. The stillness of the surrounding air and the creatures of the forest, made her skin crawl – the anticipation of every living thing was so palpable, she almost choked on it.

She didn't bother with stealth as she wandered; Sakura knew he would be there… waiting for her. Was there any point in trying to sneak up on him?

Of course not. She was no fool. Or at least she didn't think she was. And yet, as she continued onward through the wooded labyrinth, tears streaming down her pale cheeks like a slow flowing river down to her chin, she questioned whether she was still of sound mind. She questioned whether she even had a choice in this matter, or had her body betrayed her into following the commands of the Demon so willingly.

A distorted voice suddenly disrupted the intense silence of the forest, and Sakura could only obey her instincts as she ducked behind a tree to shield herself from anyone's view. As she waited, her breath hushed and shallow as she listened intently, the warped sound of someone's gargled voice echoed through the trees once again.

Sakura frowned.

_I know that voice… _

The second voice however, was far too familiar to be mistaken.

_N__aruto. _

And yet, even though she couldn't make out clearly what he was saying, Sakura could tell straight away that it was _not _Naruto speaking. His tone had been perverted and deformed. Kyuubi was defiantly still behind the proverbial wheel of the young ninja's mind.

This time, a more sub-conscious instinct took a hold of the pink-haired kunoichi, and she felt herself move away from her hiding place as she spotted two figures in a distant opening, about 30 yards away. She could see Naruto's back facing her, and a crouched figure seemed to cower before him – the unknown figure began to mutter another mix of incomprehensible babble, when the Kyuubi silenced him with a swift raise of his hand. Sakura, having only just realised she had continued to move towards the pair, stopped dead in her tracks at the sudden gesture; not in time, however, to stop herself from snapping a stupid little twig under the weight of her foot.

If she hadn't known better, she'd have sworn she visibly saw the noise the bloody stick made as it echoed maliciously; bouncing from tree to tree, until it reach the sensitive ears of the Demon.

It only took for him to turn his head ever so slightly for the vibrant flash of his violent red orbs to capture Sakura once again. Just like in the alleyway. Just like in her home.

A cruel smirk spread slowly across his face.

The crouching figure suddenly vanished. A moment later, so did Kyuubi.

Sakura could feel her heart begin to race like a wild animal desperately trying to break free of it's cage; the air became thick once more with apprehension, as she carelessly spun around to scan the woodland she had once felt so safe in… so as peace with … she felt betrayed. Deceived by it's alluring memories and tranquil fakery. The Demon had vanished into it's lush green foliage and tall standing trees – and it had engulfed and concealed him willingly. Traitorous place.

A hand grazed her right breast, as another slowly trailed along her abdomen.

Alarmed, Sakura raised her right elbow, placing all her power into one formidable swing, and aimed for, what was undoubtedly, a very smug looking face. Yet, instead of her elbow connecting with his face, it hit a very solid hand; one that didn't even budge on impact. She only had a split second to belittle herself for being so reckless, before the hand wrapped itself around her wrist, and her arm was twisted behind her back, causing her to arch forward as pain exploded through her bending bones.

A dark chuckle oozed from the Demon's pilfered lips, as he slowly littered delicate kisses over the struggling kunoichi's soft neck.

Then, leaning away to place his foot on the small of her back, with a simple, nonchalant shove, he sent her crashing through the wood towards the vacant and dusty clearing.

Their old training ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright! Here it is! Chapter 9... Damn. I'm surprised, I really am. As are you most likely, that I actually managed to post another chapter T.T I am sorry! :')

Please feel free to criticise and such, it would be appreciated :)

I own nothing.

* * *

Sakura's cries of agony burst from within her, as she thudded to the hard dusty gravel of her old training ground. She lay sprawled upon the floor as she desperately fought for breath – pain flooding her entire body, as she tried and utterly failed to even lift her own head.

And so, when she heard the slow, steady sound of the Demon approaching, she merely continued to fight for breath; each intake of breath feeling like a knife puncturing her lungs, and waited. She lay there, knowing full well that any further resistance or aggressive behaviour would be futile, and incredibly stupid.

Once the monster finally reached her, standing over her like a tall pillar of darkness, Sakura shut her eyes and remained perfectly still; anticipation for her next bout of injuries causing her to break into a cold sweat. She may have been accustomed to pain, but this was a whole new level – a whole new meaning to the world of hurt. As if this… _thing_, had been made to cause suffering.

To perfect the art of agony.

"Hello Love, you're earlier than expected. Miss me?"

In response, she simply huffed unintelligently as she opened her oval eyes in an attempt to glare up at him, and spat blood and saliva at his feet.

Well, so much for not being incredibly stupid…

Yet, instead of an expected violent reply, the Kyuubi chuckled deeply, and leaned down towards her; grabbing her shoulders and not-so-gently rolled her onto her back, another wave of sharp ache washed over her in the process, causing a low groan of protest to seep past her gritted teeth.

With a sly grin still planted on his lean face, the Demon lowered himself – positioning himself over the kuniochi's broken body. His hands trailed over her as he hovered intimately over her; hot and soothing as they caressed her whole body, both hands fitting her every curve effortlessly, as one leg rested at her hip, the other wedged itself between her thighs.

Leaving the pink – haired kunoichi no chance of escape. No chance of denying him whatever he desired. As a result, even when she cocked her head to avoid his burning glances, Kyuubi merely traced his lips up and down her throat – teasing and tasting as he pleased.

Sakura shuddered. The Demon sniggered.

"You taste so sweet, you must have missed me a lot, Love"

"S-Surely, you didn't make me come all the way out here ju-just to ..uhh…"

"And if I did?" a coarse hand stroked mercilessly at the smooth skin of her inner thigh – Sakura squirmed helplessly, finally meeting the hot blaze of his ember eyes.

"B-Because!" She continued desperately, panting ragged puffs of breath "Because surely, you don't wish to risk discovery when you've only just escaped!"

And just like that, Sakura was back on her feet, if not unsteadily, staring back at the slight opening in which she had crashed through. She blinked as she tried to regain balance and composure; her lungs burned with fresh evening air, and bile clung to the back of her throat. If she hadn't heard the disappointed sigh from behind her, she'd have happily thought she'd been left to ache and bleed in peace.

As if.

"Very well, have it your way! Down to business it is"

Drawn to the achingly familiar voice, Sakura slowly, painfully, shifted her body to face the Demon. He stood only a few long strides away from her, beaming down at her: hands behind his head, lifting his dark tee slightly to show the smooth tanned skin of his abdomen, right leg casually crossing over the other, his foot gently tapping the ground in a slow steady rhythm.

The ultimate Naruto pose. Yet it was the hellish red orbs that accompanied it that made the young woman's eyes swim. It was those traitorous blood red eyes, that made her heart sink down into her toes and stay there.

But it was those bloody fucking eyes that also pissed her off.

"Stop it"

Naruto's stolen eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and his head tilted somewhat to the right.

"That stance… That smile. You think you're really him, don't you? Stop pretending you're him! You're a monster! Nothing like him! Nothing at all! You aren't even half the man that Naruto is—!"

It took only an instant for the Demon to clasp his hand around Sakura's swan-like neck; their noses almost touching, their bodies leaving but an inch of hot sizzling air between them, as he beat her down with the raging fiery anger of his burning orbs, which bubbled and scorched her down to her very soul. Sakura's breath was held captive by the strong lean fingers of her companion, as well as her very being – her comatose body began to shake uncontrollably, her heart bashed against her ribs, as if it wanted nothing more than to break through her chest and flee.

Even as his hand lightened it's hold, a pitiful whimper escaped into the eerie stillness of the evening.

Slowly, the Demon closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and regarded the cowering woman before him.

"Don't push me, Love, you won't like what happens when I fall off the edge" roughly, he took hold of her chin, and delicately, sweetly, grazed his lips against hers "Then again, you just might".

Sakura swallowed deeply. Sinfully arousing memories danced cruelly inside her head; a montage of flesh, hands, warm breath, a hot moist tongue, bombarded her and her senses in seconds.

Finally releasing her face, Kyuubi abruptly turned and strolled leisurely away from her: hands behind his back, feet playfully scuffing the sandy gravel underfoot, and upper body swaying slightly. All he needed was to start whistling, Sakura thought blankly, and the illusion would have been complete.

"So! Here is my proposal, Miss Haruno! You shall give yourself to me. And I shall do my very best not to wreak havoc and mayhem upon this precious little pile of shit, which you foolishly call home."

Miss Haruno blinked. The soft evening breeze that brushed her flushed cheeks feeling like a gust of snow laced air. Reality slamming back into place, knocking the overwhelming fear from the driving seat of the kunoichi's frozen mind.

"What!?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, B-"

"Oh! And if you tell anyone about our little arrangement, I will kill them" His tone was rather pleasant with that statement.

"O-Ok… But, what do you mean… give myself—"

"It's simple really" Kyuubi turned to face her from 15 feet away "You shall be mine. Totally and utterly. You will meet my demands and do so without hesitation, if you value the safety of your village"

"But, what would you achieve? What could I possibly give you—"

"Oh, I think you could give me plenty. And more"

With that she hesitated. Licking her lips, she desperately fought against his words, frantically attempting to escape this nightmare.

"Oh yes" She heard the demon purr seductively "I could achieve quite a few things with that mouth"

Sakura brushed a piece of her ruffled hair behind her ear, suddenly fixated on a tiny piece of gravel that lay at her feet. An idea occurred.

"What about a… compromise?"

It was Kyuubi's turn to blink away shock. Blonde hair bounced as his head tilted "Now that's more like it. What did you have in mind?"

"5 years. I will… obey you, for 5 years. You will bring no harm to Konoha, and when the 5 years are up, you will return Nar—Him. In 5 years you will give him his body and his consciousness back. Deal?"

The young woman's eyes decisively lifted from the ground at that moment – she raised her head in a weak display of strength, refusing to lower her gaze away from the creature she was about to sell her body and soul to. _Not my mind_ she swore viciously to herself, her hands balled up into fists as she struggled against her horror and misery of her own decision. _It's the only way_.

For the good of the village, for the safety of her friends and family, and was because it was the only way to keep Naruto alive, she would play this game of his.

One that may just destroy her.

"7 years"

"7?"

"No less"

"Why 7?"

He raised a slim pale eyebrow "You would rather me round it up to 10?"

"No!" She nearly screamed

A wide, knowing smile stretched across his face; his now sparkling ruby eyes danced with delight.

"Then, we have a deal?"

The Kyuubi extended one rented right hand - a true business man, Sakura thought numbly, as she began to shuffle embarrassingly over towards him. A fresh wave of pain soaking her senses; nerves and tendons seeming to shred and tear with each sluggish step, bones groaned and cried in protest, like her quickening heart, which sobbed silently within her heaving chest.

Her hand lifted to meet his, heavy and aching. He took hold, softly, like he was holding hands with a toddler, and kissed it. Wearily, the kunoichi watched and bore the softness of his lips upon her filthy hand. She watched as his lips lingered, and her hand was engulfed in another dose of pain – a slow scarring burn that travelled from her hand and up her arms. She cried out, wrenching herself away from the blistering kiss, and saw the hideously detailed burn of his lips, etched permanently onto her skin like a tattoo.

"See you soon, Love, you be good now"

She began a perplexed protest when she realised he was already gone. Gone with the rustle of the trees and gone with the stillness of the setting sun – bleaching the evening sky in a bloodthirsty crimson haze – deep red battling against the orange tinge of the sun which hovered, lingered, clung to the day as if it was reluctant to leave the woman below to the fury of the oncoming twilight.

Not that she cared. Now, Sakura was finally alone. And now, Sakura continued what she'd started back in that treacherous wood; the wood that had hidden that monster from her, and allowed her to suffer at his merciless hands.

She wept. She wept till the night had consumed the day, and she could cry no more. Her new tattoo burning like the demon's furious eyes. Her heart heavy with the weight of what she had done.


End file.
